Maelstrom of Passion
by TaraTarantula
Summary: Here's a little pwp on what happens after the opening video of ff8 where the boys scar each other, this is how I think it should have happened anyway  M Lemon YAOI!  Be gentle, I had this half written for a year now and finally finished it as requested 3


Final Fantasy VIII: Squall X Seifer Lemony goodness!

Here's a little pwp on what happens after the opening video of ff8 where the boys scar each other, this is how I think it should have happened anyway :-D Enjoy!

Rated M for language and strong sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, these views are for strict entertainment only and do not express the opinion of any of the Squall Enix affiliates.

Disclaimer part 2: I wrote this story for everyone's enjoyment, please don't go ruining it for everyone else by plagiarizing! Ty.

* * *

Maelstrom of Passion 

By: TaraTarantula 11/10/10

Squall's head pounded as he let his eyes flutter open, only to be bombarded with a piercing white light of the infirmary. Oh yeah… He thought, that ass Seifer sliced his face open. Sitting up quicker then he probably should have, the brunette held his head tightly as the room began to spin.

"Aah, I see you're awake… You've been out for some time." His teacher Quistis walks in and crosses her arms. "You know this is just a training exercise! You two could have really gotten hurt!" With a sigh she shook her head. "Well, come to class when you are feeling up to it, we have a lot to go over, you and Seifer will be staying late as punishment for you're 'over enthusiasm'." Once she had finished her thought, she left as quickly as she came. Squall took a deep breath and stood up and made his way to his dorm.

There stood Zell in the hall, he ran up with just as much excitement as always, flashing his new gloves as he bounced two and fro punching at the air with various combos.

"Hey! The dead walks!" He laughed and patted Squall roughly on the shoulder. The brunette barely made eye contact as he held his head in pain, Zell was always so loud.

"Aah, hey, did I miss anything big in class?" Squall asked just to get Zell to speak in a normal voice for once as he made his way into the dorm which they shared. Not really listening as Zell went on, Squall un-bandaged his head to get a look at what Seifer had done to his face. As much as the brunette claimed he didn't care what other's thought, this was his face that Seifer had scarred.

Thankfully there were no stitches needed but there was a perfectly pink gash right between his eyes that would leave a nice scar. With a frown Squall pulled on his jacket and started off to his class room, leaving Zell in the dorm.

"Alright… uh, I guess I'll just leave the notes on your desk.." Zell scratched his head for a moment then returned to practicing punch combos with the air.

Seifer stood outside the doorway of the classroom with his usual lackeys Fujin and Raijin. The blonde turned to see the red scab on Squall's face, the brunette couldn't help but feel a small sense of justice seeing the equally disfiguring wound on his rival's forehead.

"Punk!" Fujin punched her fists together.

"You're lucky Seifer didn't kill you, you know!" Raijin barked out but Squall just ignored their comment and leaned against the opposite wall as the three, his eyes never leaving Seifer's gaze.

The door to the classroom opened and Quistis stood with her arms crossed as usual. Fujin, Raijin, don't you have something better to do? Get out of here!" Quickly shooing them away, the two offending boys walked into the class and sat in their respective seats readying to hear another one of Quistis' lectures. Seifer almost knew them by heart now.

The time passed slowly and the boys found themselves alone in the class room writing an essay on safety protocols of the Garden's training areas.

"Psst!" Seifer tossed a pencil over to Squall, at first the brunette tried to ignore the loud blonde. "Hey! Douche, I'm talking here!" He tossed a wad of paper that hit Squall right in the face.

"Damn it! I swear you are worse then Zell some times! What? What do you want?" Squall finally broke his normally calm persona, it was only Seifer who could have this effect on him.

"Rematch?" Looking Squall up and down, the blonde asked bluntly. His eyes landing on the mark he had left on the brunette's perfect face. He couldn't help but feel absolute pride in what he had done.

"You bet" Squall noticed Seifer's abnormally long gaze and looked back to his work, trying not to look at the scab on the other's face. He too felt pride in leaving a mark on his rival, forever now will Seifer remember what he had done to him. His heart started to beat hard in his chest as he felt the other's breath against his ear.

"Tonight after lights out, same place" Seifer grinned happily, Squall had been lost in his own world again to have noticed the blonde's movements. He leaned suggestively over the smaller boy as he spoke only inches from his face.

"See you there." Squall tried to control his breathing to the best of his ability as he pictured Seifer pinning him down right there on the classroom floor. Quickly squeezing his eyes shut, he pretended to have a head ache and Seifer backed off, returning to his own desk.

Sitting down to his essay, he had nothing but a crude drawing of Squall bent over the desk. He chucked to himself wildly

* * *

The clash of metal rang through the training area of the garden. Rain pouring down from the sky like the heavens had opened up and released all they had on the earth. Two warriors, drenched in the maelstrom, sparred furiously against one another as if nothing else existed in the world.

Their bodies steaming in the cold air and their breathing ragged as they came together in the midst of passion. Gun blades joining once more with such force, both boys slip and the weapons are ripped from their hands in one smooth motion that causes both warriors together to catch their balance by embracing each other. Fire stormed through both the boy's fierce eyes sending charges into the other. Without hesitation and without reason soon Seifer's lips were on Squall's and the boys groped feverishly at each other's taught, dripping bodies. Squall's lips parted and he felt his mouth being ravaged by Seifer, licking every crevice of the smaller warrior's velvet interior.

"Nnn…" Squall couldn't help but moan as he was dominated by the larger swordsman. Feeling the heat from his loins threatening to burn right though his pants, Seifer tightened his grip on the brunette and pressed his hips into his abdomen, allowing the boy to feel the throbbing of his obviously painful erection. Following suit, Squall began to grind his hips into Seifer's firm thigh, the friction on his well engorged penis caused him to sadly part lips from the invader to moan out loud, feeling as if he could climax from just that friction alone. Seifer taking the opportunity to lick and bit Squall's upturned chin and throat.

Driven by pure ecstasy the blonde gripped tightly to Squall's coat before tossing him down to the ground and leaping on him roughly, causing their lips to crash together once more almost painfully. A bolt of lighting flashed followed by thunder loud enough to muffled the gasps and moans as the bishonen began to ravage each other's stiff bodies like animals fighting in the mud.

"Fuck!" Seifer cried out as he felt his pants ripped from his legs and the coldness nipped at his skin. The cold quickly vanished when Squall's mouth swallowed his dripping hard member whole. Gripping tightly onto the sides of his head, Seifer pumped his hips hard into the fiery wetness. Mouth hanging open, Seifer lets out a silent cry as his toes curled inside his boots and he knew he could not let Squall finish him off like this, it was his turn to make the smaller boy squeal.

Ripping his now red manhood from Squall's perfect lips suddenly, taking the brunette by surprise he whipped it against his cheek once before making his way to those oh so revealing leather pants of his lover. Squall sat in awe as he saw his biggest rival tare at his clothes like a wild bore. As he watched Seifer release his entrapped erection with precise skill, he couldn't help but wonder if he had done this before, but all thoughts of that fled from his mind in the instant he felt his virgin member devoured by the blonde.

Bucking his hips up, Squall cried out loud at the moment lightning flashed in the sky, it was like their passions fueled that very storm. Seifer took his lover deep within his throat, unable to help a grin as he watched Squall squirm under his attentions.

"Seifer NOW!" Squall's gloved hand snatched the blonde by his hair and tried to pull him off as he was ready to explode. He wanted to feel his rival inside him before he allowed himself to cum.

Without a word, Squall's pants were gone and his legs thrown over the taller warriors shoulders. A mix of fear and anticipation swirled in the brunette's eyes as he felt the proud tip of Seifer's excitement prod his virgin entrance. Seifer's eyes were hazed over like a rabid dog, his mouth hung slack as he stared down at his new conquest in an most inhuman way.

"DO IT!" Snapping Seifer back to reality, he began to push into the welcoming tightness of Squall's perfectly muscled ass. The pain was intense but just as he was about to give up Seifer slipped in the mud below them and was plunged roughly into the brunette's depths, ramming directly into that perfectly placed cluster of nerves. This sent a bolt of lightning up the smaller boy's spine, causing him to arch his back and cry out his lover's name so loudly he was sure someone would hear.

Seifer lost it as he heard his own name pierce through the air and his hips began to move on their own, pumping short, hard thrusts into Squall. Quickly they embraced tight enough to break each other's ribs, the blonde pressed his forehead right up against Squall's as their eyes fixed together in a burning feast of lust and desire. They both could see deep into the other's soul as they cried out each other's names once more.

Tears balled up in Squall's eyes as he came harder then he had ever came before, the force caused his member to release his entire load onto his chest and slashing up onto his own chin. Feeling the brunette clamp down around him in the spasms of orgasm drove Seifer over the edge, diving down harder and harder as he emptied his passion inside his lover, each thrust causing more and more to squirt out around his raw manhood.

Then they were both still. Looking down at what he had done, Seifer's vision blurred seeing the mess on Squall's face and chest being washed away by the rain, he hoped it would do the same for the sticky situation over his own stomach and legs.

"Squall..?" A voice rang out from the entrance that caused the boys to panic. It was Zell! This caused the small ball of panic to form in both the boys chest as they scrambled to dress quickly enough to cover up their actions.

"Squall?" It started to come closer as Seifer buckled his belt and grabbed a large clot of mud, tossing it right at Squall's chest, causing it to splatter all over the smaller man just as he pulled his pants up.

"What the-" Squall started but Seifer cut him off quickly.

"You got spunk all over your clothes! This will cover it up dumbass!" He cried outloud and picked up another clot just as Squall finished buckling his belts. Zell came running up two the boy's sides with a look of confusion.

"What they hell are you two doing? Is throwing mud part of your 'secret training' Squall?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Ah-Wha…. It was this jackass who started throwing mud!" His voice cracked a bit and pushed Seifer's shoulder roughly as he began to walk away. "Zell get my gun blade!" Zell did as he was told, and quickly caught up to Squall, beginning to jabber on as always, suspecting nothing.

"Hey, why you limping Squall?" Seifer could hear Zell blurt out as he watched his lover walk off. Reaching down, he pulled his gun blade from the mud and rested it on his shoulder in the familiar 'battle won' stance he loved to strike.


End file.
